Finding The One
by csinycastle85
Summary: What will happen when Nick's life changes? My Nick/OC prequel to "Admitted Feelings". Rated T for safety.


**Title: Finding the One**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI, Anthony Zuiker and CBS do. The Bridal Chorus is owned by Richard Wagner and the Wedding March is written by Felix Mendelssohn.**

**Author's Note: Here is my attempt of a Nick/OC story; turned out as a long one-shot, hope you like it! Story with mostly flashbacks. Island Bar and Grand Lux Café are both located in Las Vegas.**

**Beta'd by: Simply Laura**

**Genre: Romance/General**

**Rating: T**

**Spoilers for: Grave Danger Parts 1 and 2 (5.24 and 5.25)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>The trail winds onward through the hills<br>from here to prairies end;  
>Will our journey ever last?<br>As long as you're my love, my friend.  
>Aurelia Bai-Lan Turner<br>and  
>Nicholas Parker Stokes<br>invite you to share  
>in the joy of our marriage<br>on Sunday Seventh of June  
>Two Thousand and Seven<br>at half past one in the afternoon  
>Dallas Arboretum and Botanical Gardens<br>Dallas, Texas_

* * *

><p>As Nick and his best man, Warrick Brown, and his groomsmen, his brother, Brandon, Grissom, and Greg made their way from their waiting area to the front of the gazebo altar, he reminisced how lucky he is to have found Aurelia.<p>

_-September, 2005-_

_It had been four months since Nick was kidnapped, buried alive, and rescued and although he seemed fine he wasn't; he had developed an attitude and become rather distant. The only time his attitude didn't appear was when he wasat work. He had been seeking sessions but he knew it was a part of him he needed to deal with himself. Outside of work he didn't want to socialize like usually did. He wouldn't even let Catherine or any other team member near him; afraid he would do something to hurt them._

_When they had finished a slow shift, Nick went straight home and was glad to have the next shift off. It wasn't that he didn't love his job but a person can only take so much._

_The evening he had off he decided he needed to get out instead of feeling sorry for himself by staying home. When he got to Island Bar, he got table in the corner and ordered a glass of beer._

_As he waited for his drink, he did some discreet people watching and no sooner had he received his drink when he suddenly saw a gorgeous Asian girl with two of her friends and his heart did a flip flop._

**_She is beautiful; whoa calm down Nick take a deep breath...better go and introduce yourself and maybe get the girl a drink._**

Nick grinned at thought he knew the moment met her, the rest was history.

He gathered enough courage he made his way over. They talked for a few hours and exchanged numbers.

On their lunch date at the Grand Lux Café, about everything under the sun. Aurelia learned Nick had attended Rice University but graduated from Texas A&M and was now a CSI Level 3 working for the LVPD crime lab. From an early age, Aurelia had followed her parents Julian and Celina Turner's lead and admired the courage and risks all civil servants put into their work to protect the citizens they were sworn to protect. Nick found out she was adopted at a young age from remote village in China. He learned she went to University of Colorado, Boulder Springs for her undergraduate Business degree, USC for her MBA and was now attending culinary school in Vegas for baking.

Imagine both their surprises it was his mother who had helped her parents to make sure the adoption would go smoothly.

"_Wow I never thought I would on a date Counselor Stokes's handsome son. I mean I have seen you around at Sunset High and I had a crush on you."_

_Astonished Nick blurted out, "Wait a second, you went Sunset High? What year were you? I might have seen you around."_

_Aurelia shook head, "I doubt it. I was a sophomore during your senior year and I was a plain Jane in the band and you were a popular athlete so our paths would not have met anyways considering our social circles."_

_Nick raised his eyebrows, "Sorry if this comes out the wrong way but I find it hard to believe you used to be a plain Jane."_

_Looking at the guy sitting across from her she smiled, "Well I did wind up as a late bloomer and well I think you can guess what happened."_

_Nick grinned, "I find it hard to believe you are not taken yet, I am guessing your parents didn't approve of any of the guys you had brought home?"_

_Aurelia nodded, "Yeah I am their only child and when it comes down to it they go into protective mode. They had high standards."_

_Nick gulped and Aurelia noticed, "Don't worry, they would approve of you and having a judge for a father and a lawyer mother is a big plus."_

_They continued to going on dates and it wasn't long before they were a couple. _

_One month into their relationship Catherine noticed the change in Nick._

_Catherine had approached him one day intending to find out what is going on, "Hey Nicky, you used to seem sullen and now you're happy again what is going on?"_

_Nick smiled; he knew he couldn't keep from his co-worker for long so he told her._

_Once Catherine knew the reason, she made a suggestion, "When you're ready why don't you bring her to our breakfast so we can meet her?"_

_Nick thought about it and after a minute he agreed._

_It took another month before Nick was able to bring Aurelia to meet the crew following the end of shift and she fit in right away and got alone with everyone especially with Catherine and Sara. _

_When it came time to meet the parents, Aurelia was right her parents, Mr. and Mrs. Julian_ _Turner, gave their seal of approval the minute Aurelia introduced him as Nick Stokes, son of the Judge Bill Stokes, and Jillian Stokes. _

Nick and Aurelia got to know each other better and spent more time together Nick's distant attitude melted away and he returned to his normal self and everyone on the grave shift team, Catherine especially, was happy for them.

As the members of the bridal party the maid of honor and Aurelia's cousin Lina, and bridesmaid, Catherine and Sara began their procession Nick had one last thought, proposing.

_-July 2006-_

_It had been ten months Nick met Aurelia. They had been together for five months when Aurelia moved in with Nick. It didn't take long for Nick to realize he was falling in love with everything about her. A few months of them becoming a couple Aurelia had finished culinary school and had started her own company, All Ready Baking and became well known in no time._

_In early June he told his crew and Lindsey he was going to hold a celebration, for her birthday and the success of her baking business as well as propose to her and. As soon as Catherine and Sara had gotten the squeals out of their system and everyone congratulated him he had them sworn to secrecy about the 'surprise'. He then enlisted Lindsey, Catherine, and Sara with the planning. He invited the grave shift crew and her friends to the celebration. _

_On his day off, he told Aurelia he had a friend who was sick and he needed to visit and would be back soon. In reality it was a quick trip to Dallas to visit Julian and Celina Turner and ask them for their blessing to marry their only daughter. His parents had raised him right and it was the best idea to ask the parents first. It didn't take long for Nick to get what he sought out, Julian and Celina instantly given their permission and blessing._

_When Nick got back from his trip, Catherine informed Lindsey had gotten everything ready with extra help from Lily, Nancy and Jeremy. Nick was in awe; he probably wouldn't have been able to do it without the support he had._

_Before long, it was the day of the celebration of Aurelia's 31st birthday and celebrating the success of her company. Nick had the best surprise gift, an engagement ring. Nick had never been so sure in life about the decision because he had found the one for him. _

_The festivity was in full swing at the Ultra Lounge within Mandalay Bay's MIX Restaurant and Lounge. Nick and Aurelia were mingling with the guests when Nick whispered to Aurelia, "Sweetie could you excuse me for a minute? I have something I need to take care of."_

_Aurelia nodded without realizing this was going to be a birthday she won't soon forget, "Sure thing sweets."_

_Aurelia went back to chatting with Super Dave and his wife when she suddenly heard Nick clinking his champagne flute standing near the bar, "May I have your attention please?"_

_Suddenly, all chatter had died down and all the guests focused their attention to where Nick was standing._

"_First I would like to thank everyone for being able to come tonight and help celebrate Aurelia's birthday. Which brings me to something else, I have a very special announcement to make, will the guest of honor, Ms. Aurelia Turner please come up?"_

_Looking surprised, Aurelia made her way up to the stage and walked up unaware of what is about to happen._

_When she reached the stage Nick took her hands into his. Giving her a brief kiss on the lips Nick cleared his throat and began, "Aurelia ten months ago we met and my life forever changed. Before you came along I was never able to find the one who I am meant to be with now I know it is you."_

_There was a short pause in his speech and Catherine knew what was coming next._

_Right then, Nick got down on one knee set off a distinct ripple of whispers coming from the guests and caused Aurelia to take her right hand out of Nick's gentle hold, let out a covered gasp._

_With a big smile on his face Nick got out the ring box and opened it and asked, "Aurelia, happy birthday baby I love you, would you do the honor in making me the luckiest guy in the world. Will you marry me?"_

_For a few minutes, Aurelia was still completely numb and not sure what to say. However, when Aurelia saw the ring, a 1.06 ct. Genuine Oval Ruby and Diamond set in 14k White Gold, she immediately knew her answer, "Nicholas Parker Stokes I would be honored to become your wife. Yes I will marry you." _

_The guests cheered as soon as Aurelia gave her answer. Nick with the boyish grin on his face; he had become not only the luckiest guy in the world but also the happiest. He took the ring out of the box and slowly slid into Aurelia's finger. He stood up and pulled his fiancée into a loving hug._

Catherine and Sara had taken their places and had given him a friendly smile when the Bridal Chorus began to play; Nick refocused to the where his bride would make her entrance. The moment Nick saw Aurelia walked down the aisle with on her father's arm Nick felt his knees weaken. Aurelia wore a white strapless taffeta side drape with metallic beaded lace bodice and trumpet skirt and sweep train. She seemed more like an angel floating on a cloud than a bride walking down the aisle. When Aurelia and Julian reached the front of the altar, the minister and Nick walked down, and the minister asked, "Who gives this bride away to this man standing here beside me?"

"I do," said Julian.

Mr. Turner flipped open the veil kissed Aurelia on both cheeks, closed it and gave Nick a firm handshake and Julian gave Aurelia's hand to Nick.

Aurelia handed her bridal rose bouquet to Lina and joined hands with Nick. The day Nick and Aurelia have dreamed about of had arrived. The minister began the ceremony.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today in the joining of Nicholas Parker Stokes and Aurelia Bai-Lan Turner in holy matrimony. Let us pray. Dear Heavenly Father, we ask you for your blessing on the union of these two people. We pray their life is long and happy, and this union is fruitful. In name of the father, of the son, and of the Holy Ghost Amen."

The minister continued on with ceremonial words but both Nick and Aurelia were lost in each other but came out of their trance when they heard the minister say, "Now Nick and Aurelia have their own vows to say to each other, go ahead Aurelia."

"Nick, secure in knowledge I accept you as my husband. You have become my best friend and will be my faithful partner in life, as well as my one true love. On this special day, I give to you in the presence of all those in attendance my promise to stay by your side as your wife in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow, as well as through good times and bad."

Both Nick and Aurelia could tell that were wasn't single dry eye right now.

Nick took a deep breathe and began his vow, "Aurelia, you are my greatest love and my last love. Until I met you I didn't give true love much thought, but since you came into my life, I struggle desperately to find the words to tell you how much I love you-how I adore you. It is difficult for me to verbalize my feelings for you, because mere words can't begin to express my deep love. I thank God for you, Aurelia, and I pledge myself to you now, to be your ever-faithful husband. I give you my mind, my body and my heart."

Once they had said their personal vows, they exchanged their blessed rings and a final blessing the minister proclaimed, "By the power vested in me in the State of Texas I now pronounce you husband and wife. Nicholas, you may kiss your bride."

Nick grinned widely; he stepped closer to Aurelia, opened the veil which had covered her beautiful face. She wound her arms around his shoulder as he placed his right hand on her face and the other hand on her svelte waist and the moment their lips touched he turned and dipped her. All the while as they continued their kisses and the guests began cheering and clapping.

As soon as Nick had Aurelia upright, the guests began clapping as the minister announced, "It is my honor to present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Nicholas Stokes."

After getting they both got hugs from the groomsmen and bridal party, Nick and Aurelia smiled at their guests and Nick offered his arm to his wife. When Aurelia wove her arms through Nick's began the recessional as husband and wife.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: As I was coming up with a description for Nick's girlfriend, I pictured like the Chinese actress Gong Li. **

**A/N 3: Reviews are appreciated but please no flames!**


End file.
